


temporary guests

by scout (00scout)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Injury, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Feeding, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00scout/pseuds/scout
Summary: Many undead had passed through the witch’s cottage for many reasons. Kiyoomi had never begged one of them to stay before.SakuAtsu Fluff Week Day 2 - Supernatural
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	temporary guests

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh i haven’t written in so long! go easy on me please

Kiyoomi’s days were busy this time of year, when the days were long and humid, his garden was lush and ready to harvest, when his business was best. He spent his days watering plants, drying herbs, and brewing potions over a hot fire in a humid house. 

Kiyoomi’s life was a little bit of a cliche. Of course, he wasn’t lucky enough to grow up to be a love witch, a cosmic witch, a hedge witch, or any of the many more acceptable options. To even say that he was a healer was a bit of a stretch. Kiyoomi was a quite powerful witch, so much so that many believed the rumor that he had made a deal with a devil. He delved into the practices that not many did- necromancy. 

Necromancy came with a certain type of taboo attached to it. Most of Kiyoomi’s work meant that many customers would come in secret to his home so that they could contact their deceased relatives. While this was his routine work, it also meant that he was well equipped to handle members of the undead and less  _ human  _ presenting population. This population was  _ not _ well liked by the village that Kiyoomi lived just outside of. 

Being one that delved into necromancy, Kiyoomi wasn’t exactly loved by the community, but he was respected, and that’s how he stayed in business. His potions and spell work were just simply  _ that good _ . That being said, being treated like a social outcast gave Kiyoomi a soft spot for those select few undead populations that resided outside of the village. He would bandage up a wounded stranger, brew up werewolf suppressants, and make artificial blood for vampires passing through just as long as they didn’t bother his cat. His cottage was set back in the forest far enough that no one really came by to bother him anyways. 

On this day, Kiyoomi was slaving over his last batch of potions before he would take them into the village to sell in a few days' time. A listless breeze floated through his open windows, a roast in the oven for dinner cooking alongside his bubbling cauldron. His cat lounged on the windowsill, fluffy white tail wagging lazily as the guitar plucked itself in the corner. The sun was just about to set over the horizon, a golden glow casting across the room. Kiyoomi hummed to himself, content and pleased with his work. He gave his cat a little scratch while stirring his simmering cauldron at a slow pace. 

“Hey! Get back here you blood-sucking bastard!” 

  
  


Kiyoomi’s peaceful evening was shattered by a voice screaming outside of his home. His cat leapt off of the windowsill, hair standing up on her spine as the sound of heavy, running footsteps grew closer and closer. He rushed to the window, looking out for the cause of all of the noise.

First, he saw a figure darting through the trees. Behind the figure was a crowd of black-clad men, all shouting and carrying torches and- was that a wooden stake in their hands? Before Kiyoomi could decipher, the figure running from the group hit the ground with a loud grunt. Then, before Kiyoomi could react, an arrow arced from the crowd toward where the figure had fallen and a loud groan echoed through the forest. Kiyoomi blinked only momentarily before he rushed to the door, seeing red as he stormed out into his backyard. 

Vampire hunters. Assholes. 

“Hey!” Kiyoomi bellowed, causing the wisps floating and glowing through his yard to suddenly scatter. At his yell, the group looked over to him, though they were already standing where the figure had fallen. 

“Sakusa!” One of the group stepped forward. “Do not interfere. We have located and hunted down this vampire for weeks!” Indeed, a wooden stake was in his clutches as he waved his hands dramatically. 

“I did  _ nothin’  _ to you people!” the vampire cried, sounding exasperated. 

“Get away from him,” Kiyoomi growled, feeling his hands growing hot with unused, magic fueled emotion. 

“You think you’re so scary, don’t you?” the man with the stake yelled back. “Don’t interfere. He’s ours.” The man quickly turned back to the vampire on the ground and drew his arm back, swinging the stake down toward the vampire’s chest.

The swing never followed through. There was a flash of green and suddenly the vampire hunter was thrown to the ground, his stake in Kiyoomi’s clutches. There was a brief moment where all of the hunters looked between Kiyoomi and the vampire, fear evident in their eyes. Kiyoomi snapped the stake in two. In a few long seconds, the hunters tore off back in the direction they came, running down the hill back to the village. 

“Geez, thanks for getting ‘em to leave me alone,” the vampire grinned up at Kiyoomi. An arrow stuck out of his calf. 

“It’s no problem,” Kiyoomi replied. He nodded to the arrow. “If you’d like me to remove that and clean the wound, you can come inside. At least you won’t bleed on my floor.” Kiyoomi turned on his heel and started heading back for his cottage. 

  
  


There was a shift in the leaves and a soft groan of pain. When Kiyoomi looked back, the vampire had shifted only slightly, pain evident in his eyes. He looked up at Kiyoomi with a sheepish smile. 

“As much as I’d love ta come into yer place, I’m not sure I can get there myself.” 

Kiyoomi felt himself flush with embarrassment as he walked back to the vampire. He was a doctor (kind of), he should’ve known to help up the person in pain! Kiyoomi reached into one of the pockets of his apron, produced a pair of gloves and slid them on meticulously. He offered a freshly gloved hand to the vampire who took it generously. Pulled to his feet, the vampire limped alongside Kiyoomi, hissing under his breath as he was led back to the house. 

Kiyoomi led them into the kitchen, pulling out a seat at the dining table for the vampire who fell into it gracelessly. Kiyoomi opened the door to his pantry, a personal stock of various herbs, potions, and salves. He grabbed a few things deemed necessary for wound healing and closed the door again. 

“Hey, ya never told me yer name!” The vampire pointed out, a slight cold sweat breaking out over his brow. Kiyoomi knew that the heat from his wound was probably radiating up his leg. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” he replied, uncapping a potion and thrusting it at the vampire. “It’s a painkiller, drink.” 

The vampire threw the potion back in one motion. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, irking Kiyoomi slightly. “Well I’m Miya Atsumu,” he grinned, flashing an impressive pair of pearly white fangs. 

“Good for you, Miya Atsumu,” Kiyoomi said, pulling sharply at the arrow and dislodging it from the meat of Atsumu’s calf. Atsumu winced, body jerking. 

“Warn a guy, will ya!” Atsumu cried. 

“Just hold still,” Kiyoomi quipped, immediately applying a bit of antibacterial salve to the wound. He pressed a cotton pad and wrapped a bandage around the wound next. As he worked, he marveled at how much a  _ vampire _ would whine and moan about simple first aid. 

Afterwards, Atsumu said, “Thanks Omi-kun.” His eyes were spaced out and dreamy and he leaned on the dining table. Maybe Kiyoomi had gone a bit heavy with the painkiller dosage. 

“Don’t call me that,” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. 

“How ‘bout Omi-omi then?” 

“No. You’re being disrespectful to someone that just saved your ass from vampire hunters.” 

“Fine,” Atsumu pouted, “ _ Sakusa-kun  _ then.” 

“Speaking of vampire hunters, you really shouldn’t go wandering around in villages like that. I know your kind. You have to stay together.” Kiyoomi had returned to his potion on the stove at this point. It had burned and boiled over during the entire ordeal. 

“I know, I know,” Atsumu rubbed his eyes hard. “I’m not from here; I didn’t know. I was going to visit an old friend. Guess I’m gonna have to find somewhere to stay for a a day or so till this heals.” 

Kiyoomi glanced at the vampire at his table. Atsumu was mentally buzzed from the potion, but with a stressed hand in his hair and a freshly bandaged wound on his calf and Kiyoomi found it very difficult not to feel some kind of pity. Sure, Atsumu had already proven to be irritating, but it was part of Kiyoomi’s personal motto to not cast anyone out that had already been cast aside by the rest of society. 

“You can stay here,” Kiyoomi said, brows furrowed, “but only until you’re healed enough to go.”

Atsumu’s head shot up, golden eyes shining, “Really?”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Kiyoomi said, turning back to the stove. He snapped his fingers over the potion, immediately restoring it to its less burnt state. He turned the heat down to a simmer and then bent down to check on the roast in the oven. When he deemed it ready to eat, he pulled it out to rest on the counter. When he turned, Atsumu was watching intently. 

“Smells good,” the vampire said, flashing those fangs again in a bright smile. Another pang of guilt hit Kiyoomi deep in his gut; Atsumu wouldn’t be able to eat this dinner and he was fresh out of blood substitute. There hadn’t been any vampires in the area in so long that he hadn’t restocked after selling his last batch months ago. 

“I understand you might be hungry from your travels,” Kiyoomi cleared his throat awkwardly and refused to meet Atsumu’s eyes. 

Atsumu looked up in surprise as if sensing where this conversation was going, “Y-yeah, a bit. It’s no trouble though, really! Yer already doin’ so much for me just lettin’ me stay-“

“Stop,” Kiyoomi said. “Just let me have some of my own dinner and then I’ll come join you in the lounge. As long as you don’t eat my cat, you can feed from me, just a little. You have to rinse your mouth out though. There’s a silver bottle in the washroom- rinse with that.” 

“Sure thing! Yer the best witch I’ve ever met!” Atsumu exclaimed, standing up from the table and recalling that he was still a little dizzy from the painkiller. Kiyoomi watched him make his way into the lounge, ducking beneath some drying herbs hanging from his ceiling. 

This was not the evening Kiyoomi had planned, but it wasn’t particularly bad. His roast was delicious and he finished up his last potion after all. He cast a cleaning spell on the dishes in the sink and made quick work of bottling up the milky white potion in his cauldron. He set out a little leftover roast for his cat to find later- she absolutely loved scraps from Kiyoomi’s dinners. What Kiyoomi didn’t account for though was a certain annoying vampire becoming a temporary resident of his home. He especially did not account for being responsible for  _ feeding  _ this vampire, not when every time Kiyoomi looked into those golden eyes his tummy stirred with a fluttering feeling that he could not explain. Feeding his guest was only hospitable, though, and so he made his way to the lounge. 

On his couch, Atsumu had a certain fluffy, white cat in his lap. Kiyoomi suppressed a goofy smile as he heard Atsumu kissing and cooing over the cat purring away in his lap. She rolled over onto her back, allowing Atsumu to scratch her belly. Kiyoomi knew that this was rare and it helped cool some of the nerves in his belly; if his cat liked Atsumu, surely he was an alright person. 

“Her name is Sage,” Kiyoomi said softly, coming to sit next to the two on the couch. 

“That’s a cute name,” Atsumu beamed. “For a cute cat, too!” 

“I haven’t allowed someone to feed off of me in a very long time,” Kiyoomi blurted, staring at his lap and hoping his nervousness wasn’t obvious. 

“I know what I’m doin’,” Atsumu assured him. He shifted to face Kiyoomi, the cat jumping off his lap in the process. Kiyoomi was far too aware of how close their faces were to each other. He could smell the mouthwash on Atsumu’s breath and could see flecks of color in his eyes. Again, Kiyoomi’s stomach did backflips and he hoped he wasn’t blushing up to his ears. What was Atsumu doing to him?

“Just get started so we can get this over with,” Kiyoomi gritted out, baring his neck. 

Atsumu leaned in closer, crowding into Kiyoomi’s personal space. It made the witch’s heart race. Atsumu grabbed Kiyoomi’s chin with cold fingers, tilting his head back to look Kiyoomi in the eyes. 

“Ya don’t have to do this,” Atsumu murmured, voice like a sweet, intoxicating syrup. “Yer nervous, I can smell it…”

Kiyoomi swallowed hard, hoping to every god above that Atsumu couldn’t smell  _ every _ feeling that was coursing through Kiyoomi’s veins. 

“I’m fine,” Kiyoomi barked. 

Atsumu shrugged and tilted Kiyoomi’s head back to bare his neck again. Kiyoomi sucked in a small breath as Atsumu’s hand on his chin moved to cradle his head, the other hand falling onto Kiyoomi’s thigh as the vampire shifted to get better leverage. Kiyoomi could’ve sworn his body would catch on fire the moment Atsumu’s lips touched the side of his throat, tongue snaking out to lick at the skin there briefly. 

“Ya taste good,” Atsumu whispered, breath fanning on Kiyoomi’s ear. “I’m gonna bite now.” 

The initial puncture felt excruciating, and Kiyoomi couldn’t help the high whine that fell from his lips. He screwed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to subside. The pain eventually gave way to a hot and ticklish feeling as Atsumu fed from him. He could feel Atsumu’s fingers tightening in his hair, clenching his thigh as he fed, and Kiyoomi couldn’t help himself from

pressing a hand against the vampire’s chest. Soon, the warmth faded into dizziness, and Kiyoomi felt himself begin to fade away from the scene on the couch. 

“Miya….” He slurred, “‘Tsumu… I can’t.” He saw stars in his vision and distantly felt Atsumu pull away from him. He felt his face get cupped by freezing hands and tried to focus on Atsumu’s dazzling eyes looking into his own. 

“I barely took anything from ya,” Kiyoomi heard Atsumu chuckle, feeling himself be moved from a sitting to a lying position. “Yer gonna be alright. Just let yerself sleep, Omi-kun.” 

Everything faded to black after that. 

  
  
  


Kiyoomi woke the next morning to an unfamiliar pillow. Hands in his hair. A pain in his neck. Kiyoomi blinked awake and found himself staring up at a sleeping Atsumu. Atsumu had fallen asleep sitting up, Kiyoomi’s head in his lap and fingers in Kiyoomi’s hair. One hand was loosely holding a cotton pad to Kiyoomi’s neck. His shirt and hair was disheveled, a stray droplet of blood staining his shirt. Kiyoomi should’ve been disgusted, but he couldn’t bring himself to be. 

There was a reason Kiyoomi had neglected to let any old vampire that passed through feed on him, but for some reason, he couldn’t chase off the butterflies in his chest. He reached up slowly to pull the cotton pad free from between Atsumu’s fingers and his own throat. The movement must’ve stirred Atsumu, because he jolted suddenly. 

“Did I wake ya?” Atsumu whispered, but Kiyoomi had already snapped his eyes shut again, pretending to be asleep. He didn’t want anything to disturb this moment. For the first time in years, Kiyoomi didn’t feel absolutely repulsed by being close to another being, and he clung to it desperately. 

Atsumu shifted some more. He ran his fingers through Kiyoomi’s hair for a few moments, chuckled to himself, and then said, “Ya know Omi-omi, I can sense yer heart going like a million miles per hour. Ya don’t have ta pretend to be asleep anymore.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes shot open to look up at Atsumu, knowing for a fact that he was flushed bright pink. Their eyes met briefly and Kiyoomi looked away quickly as if Atsumu’s golden gaze would burn him alive. He sat up slowly, joints popping from sleeping on his couch. 

“Thanks for everything, by the way,” Atsumu continued. “I think I’m just about healin’ up though, so I should probably get outta yer hair. Must not’ve been such a bad wound after all!”

Kiyoomi felt his stomach drop at that. But Atsumu had just gotten here!

“You don’t have to go so soon.” Kiyoomi all but pleaded, “Y-you might want to stay another day to heal, or get yourself off the vampire hunters’ grid, o-or, at least let me make you some blood substitute for the road. I can have it done by dinner!” 

“Well Omi-omi if ya wanted me to stay, ya just had to ask.” 

  
  
  


They repeated the same conversation of Kiyoomi subtly pleading Atsumu not to go after the blood substitute was done. Atsumu had taken one step out the door and was almost on his way when Kiyoomi, unable to control whatever this horrible, beautiful feeling that had been brewing in his belly ever since Atsumu showed up, finally boiled over. Kiyoomi leapt forward, grabbing Atsumu by his overcoat and pulled him into a desperate kiss. 

He felt the vampire’s fangs nick against his lips, tasted a little bit of mouthwash there, and kissed like it would be his last kiss ever. Atsumu’s hands immediately flew to grab Kiyoomi back, and the two of them stood there kissing like their lives depended on it. They kissed like they were meant to find each other, like fate had brought them together. For once, Kiyoomi truly believed it might have been true. 

When they pulled apart, Kiyoomi cupped Atsumu’s face with his hands and looked head on into those deep eyes of his. 

“Don’t go,” Kiyoomi breathed. “Not yet.”

Atsumu paused for a moment before breaking into the most beautiful, fanged grin that Kiyoomi had ever seen, and Kiyoomi’s life would only go uphill from that moment onward. 

**Author's Note:**

> big kisses to everyone in the sakuatsu switch discord server. i would never have written without you all. 
> 
> yell at me on twitter: organic_ethot


End file.
